


Science Snippets- Omegaverses

by orphan_account



Series: VOTV Talks Omegaverses [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Rated T for mentions of sex, Science, not an actual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief scientific information on various omegaverse elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Snippets- Omegaverses

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing some extraneous info that I couldn't fit into any of my other primers, so I decided to make this. Hope this helps someone.

Okay, so for this, we'll be covering pheromones, and how they impact the social interactions within an omegaverse society. 

For those of you who don't know, pheromones, are the chemical substances produced by an animal's skin glands, that serve as a stimulus for behavioral responses in others of the same species. Pheromones are secreted by glands (including anal sacs) and are found in all bodily fluids, (including saliva), and fecal matter. Their purpose is to induce specific reactions (behavioral and emotional), including sexual behaviors, aggression, fear-related behaviors, and avoidance reactions. In animals, they're basically a genetic social code.

In humans, who are, actually, reactive to our own pheromones, the effects of these pheromones are greatly diminished from animals. However, within an omegaverse, where human ability to scent pheromones would be greatly increased, a more sensitive vomeronasal organ (the olfactory sense organ that allows animals to smell one another's pheromones) would allow for basic social interactions to be influenced to varying degrees by those pheromones.

Pheromones communicate a dog’s social status, age, genetic relatedness, and its emotional and physiological state. Now, given that humans have higher amounts of free will, and would still have much poorer senses of smell than canines would, humans would not be able to communicate in such a way. However, they would most likely be able to still pick up on an individual's age, genetic relatedness, and sexual status, including gender (i.e. whether they were an alpha, beta, or omega.) 

In alphas, those pheromones would react in much the same way that they react in males, causing negative, aggressive behavior towards alphas (or betas who have a stronger than average scent), although, the more alphas they were exposed to, these reactions would be greatly decreased. As it is, these reactions wouldn't lead to violent actions unless they started fighting, or there was an omega in heat within the vicinity.

In omegas, these pheromones would lend themselves to natural fight or flight behaviors, or aggressive behavior, if the omega believed that they were in danger, had another omega trying to take their mate, or were being forcibly separated from their child or chosen alpha.

In betas, these pheromones could help them to avoid dangerous or possibly dangerous situations, such as an omega in heat, and aggressive alpha, or to help them with social interactions, such as sexual status (i.e. Whether an omega or alpha is mated).

As I said in an earlier paragraph, these reactions would not be as extreme as canine reactions, and would generally only lead to some awkward social situations.


End file.
